Sentimento precioso
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: Elza está curiosíssima sobre o nível de relacionamento de Natsu com Lucy, e resolve confrontar os sentimentos do matador de dragões. Mas Natsu não entende muito bem o que sente... e nem o que lhe perguntam! -Fic de humor com tendências NaLu-


_Eu demorei a engrenar em Fairy Tail. Ainda não consigo fazer dele um dos meus mangás preferidos - junto com Naruto, Ouran e Inuyasha por exemplo - mas aprendi a gostar, especialmente do humor nonsense._

_Também não acabei de ler o mangá... na verdade estou com um buraco entre o capítulo 200 e o os mais recentes depois da passagem de tempo, mais ou menos por aí. Mas acho que isso não interferiu na fic... bem, vocês que irão julgar 'n.n_

_Essa fic acabou saindo como uma grande trollagem ao Natsu, ele pede por isso, gente! É, talvez ele não seja tão burrinho assim... mas lesado ele é sim, e fim de papo XD_

_Não é tão NaLu quando deveria ser para os shippers, até porque, confesso, não estou (ainda, vá saber) em nenhum shipper com o Natsu, seja NaLu, NaLi ou qualquer outro. Evitei de citar a Lisanna justamente por isso. Mas resolvi fazer uso da cumplicidade que o Mashima sempre mostra na história, o resto fica por conta da imaginação da Elza da minha fic XD  
_

_Então, divirtam-se!_

_(e sigo prometendo atualizações nas minhas fics pausadas... calma que uma hora chega! ''''n.n)_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail e seus personagens são do Mashima-sensei, aquele louco que fez escola de trollagem com o Kubo._

* * *

- Lucy! Ô Lucy! – Natsu gritava por toda a guilda, olhando agitado para todos os lados.

- Para de gritar, ô imbecil, a Lucy não tá aqui. – Gray colocou o dedo no ouvido direito e sacudiu, como quem cura uma surdez temporária.

- E onde ela tá então?

- Em casa. Passei por lá de manhã cedo e ela ainda está se recuperando da última missão, está bem indisposta. – Elza o respondeu enquanto bebia um refresco.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh, que azar! Eu tinha achado uma missão pra gente fazer juntos! – Natsu chutou o ar visivelmente contrariado.

- Mas só serve ela? Eu estou livre hoje e ando querendo socar uns malvadões por aí! – Gray fez pose de valente.

- Eu não quero um mané nessa missão, eu quero a Lucy! – o matador de dragões bufou.

- QUEM VOCÊ TÁ CHAMANDO DE MANÉ?

- VOCÊ, TEM ALGUM OUTRO MANÉ AQUI? CAI DENTRO!

- Gray-sama, suas roupas... – Juvia, que havia aparecido no instante em que Gray posou de fortão, alertava o mago do gelo pela 8ª vez só naquela manhã.

- VOCÊS DOIS, PAREM JÁ COM A PALHAÇADA! – a aura de Elza fez o refresco borbulhar no copo que ela segurava, o que fez Natsu e Gray irem cada um para um lado instantaneamente – Ei, onde está indo, Natsu?

- Ué, vou na casa da Lucy ver como ela está!

- Mas eu não acabei de dizer que ela está indisposta?

- Então eu vou passar na quitanda e levar umas frutas pra ela, vamos Happy! – e eles saíram animadamente pela porta da guilda.

- O que foi Elza, que cara é essa?

Elza estava pensativa, tamborilando os dedos no balcão do bar da Fairy Tail, olhando para a porta por onde Natsu havia acabado de sair.

- Eu não sei... o Natsu...

- O que tem ele?

- ...Você acha que ele pode estar apaixonado pela Lucy? – ela perguntou direto.

- Quê? – Gray quase caiu do banco com a pergunta – De onde você tirou essa ideia?

- Não... olha, pensa bem... relembre tudo o que ele já fez por ela. Já a salvou várias vezes, já a resgatou de sequestradores, já até trouxe flores pra ela!

- Hein?

- A cerejeira arco-íris, lembra?

- Ah... claro... recebemos uma mega advertência depois dele fazer aquilo...

- Quando a guilda foi atacada, ele não deixou que ela se sentisse culpada! E ele... até já dormiu com ela! – Elza ruborizou instintivamente.

- O QUÊ? – Gray não sabia se estava mais assustado com a revelação ou com a expressão que Elza fez.

- Bem... dormir mesmo, ele já invadiu o apartamento dela várias vezes e caiu no sono na cama dela...

- Ah bom! Mas... é mesmo, agora que você tá falando... – Gray coçou o queixo.

- Está decidido! – Elza bateu o copo de refresco no balcão – Vou tirar a dúvida quando o Natsu voltar!

- E você acha que ele vai te responder assim, na lata?

- Tenho meus métodos, Gray, apenas aguarde... – Elza pediu mais um copo de refresco para Mirajane, enquanto matinha um sorriso quase sonhador no rosto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Pedra, papel, tesoura! Há, ganhei de novo! – Natsu e Happy entraram na guilda felizes, jogando jokempô.

- Natsu! Bem vindo de volta! – Elza os recebeu com um sorriso, abrindo os braços.

"É esse o seu plano, Elza?" – Gray arregalou os olhos.

- Ca-calma Elza, eu e Happy estamos só brincando... – Natsu se encolheu.

- Eu sei disso! – ela sorriu de novo – Mas me conte, como está a Lucy? – ela indicou um lugar na mesa para Natsu sentar.

- Ah, ela parecia bem melhor! Pelo menos foi isso que eu senti quando ela colocou eu e o Happy pra fora usando o espírito do Taurus. – ele riu.

- Mas foi só isso, nenhuma novidade...?

- Bem, eu levei umas frutas pra ela, mas a porta estava trancada, aí entramos pela janela... caímos em cima dela e ela quase vomitou por causa disso... E eu e Happy resolvemos fazer umas frutas flambadas pra ela, pra dar força, sabe... só que eu não dosei o meu fogo direito e queimei toda a cozinha dela e as roupas que estavam no varal... pensando bem acho que foi por isso que ela me expulsou!

- Ahn... desastres realmente são a sua especialidade... – Elza espalmou a mão na testa.

- Ah, mas teve uma hora antes da gente queimar a cozinha que ficamos conversando com a Lucy, e mesmo passando mal ela deu um sorriso! Eu gosto muito de ver a Lucy sorrindo! – Natsu sorriu ao dizer isso.

"Perfeito, a deixa que eu precisava!" – Elza comemorou internamente.

- Ah, é mesmo? E por que você gosta de ver a Lucy sorrindo, Natsu?

- Ah, porque ela fica bonita sorrindo!

- Então quer dizer que você acha a Lucy bonita?

- Sim! M-Mas você também é bonita, Elza-sama... – ele ficou assustado.

- Não, não se preocupe comigo, estamos falando da Lucy agora. – Elza disse calmamente – Mas então, que outras qualidades você vê na Lucy?

- Ah, ela é inteligente, é divertida e uma ótima maga estelar!

- Mas só isso?

- Por quê, tinha que ter mais?

- Não... não é necessário... Mas Natsu, vejamos... você gosta de alguém?

- Sim! De você!

- O quê? – Elza pulou na cadeira.

- É, de você, da Lucy, do Happy, da Mirajane, do velho Makarov, até do idiota do Gray eu gosto!

- EU TÔ OUVINDO, PASPALHO! – Gray gritou do balcão.

- Ahn, sim... sim, Natsu, mas não gostar nesse sentido... é gostar de "outro jeito"...

- Que outro jeito?

- Bem... como explicar... sabe, o jeito que o Happy gosta da Charlie...

- Eu gostar de uma gata? Eu só gosto do Happy! E um pouco do Lily porque ele é legalzinho e...

- Não Natsu, não é isso... – Elza estava começando a ficar impaciente – olha, o jeito que a Juvia gosta do Gray... – ao fundo, podia-se ver a maga escondida atrás de uma pilastra, observando Gray.

- Ei, eu não levo jeito pra stalker não!

- Aaaaaahhhhhhh, Natsu-san chamou Juvia de stalker, Juvia não é stalker! – Juvia começou a chorar e a inundar parte da guilda.

- Calma Juvia, não foi a intenção dele! – Elza controlou a maga e a deixou sob os cuidados de Gray – Natsu, presta atenção... é gostar do jeito que... bem... eu e Jellal nos gostamos, entende? – Elza estava guardando seu próprio exemplo para o final e ficou envergonhada ao dizê-lo.

- ...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, entendi! – o matador de dragões arregalou os olhos – Sim, eu tenho alguém assim sim! - ele sorriu.

- E quem é? – Elza mal conseguia conter a excitação.

- O Gajeel!

-... quê? – a maga quase perdeu a fala.

- Ué, você não quer acertar as contas com o Jellal? Então, eu quero acertar as contas com o Gajeel um dia, ele tá me devendo uma luta há tempos! – e Natsu formou um soco de fogo nas mãos enquanto brigava com sua própria sombra.

Elza arrancou um pedaço da mesa sem nem perceber. A única vontade de dela naquele momento era amarrar Natsu numa carroça e deixá-lo morrer de tanto enjoar, e depois esfolá-lo com uma pinça.

"Como... COMO PODE SER TÃO LESADO, TÃO BURRO, MEU DEUS DO CÉU?" – o cérebro de Elza gritava como que procurando uma resposta lógica que não havia.

- Calma Elza, deixa ver se consigo fazer esse idiota entender alguma coisa. – Gray se aproximou da mesa, já novamente sem a camisa – Natsu, vem cá, presta atenção: o que a Elza tá querendo dizer é "gostar" no sentido "homem e mulher" da coisa, sacou? – Gray fazia sinais confusos com as mãos.

- Homem... e mulher? – Natsu colocou os dedos indicadores um em frente ao outro e os mexia como se tentasse entender.

- Se quiser, Juvia mostra o que é ao vivo! – ela se encostou em Gray com olhos sonhadores e apaixonados.

- N-não a-acho que será preciso, Juvia... – Gray, ainda que sem fazer muita força, tentava se desvencilhar da maga da água – Olha Natsu, o que você acha que existe entre a Bisca e o Alzack? – ele apontou o casal ao longe.

- Bem, eles andam muito juntos, é tipo eu a Lucy! – Natsu sorriu.

- Tem certeza que é igual a você e a Lucy? – Gray apontou para Asuka, a pequena filha do casal Connell, que corria ao encontro deles.

- Ah, eu achava que quando um homem e uma mulher ficavam juntos por muito tempo, puf!, aparecia uma criança!

- ...Aparecia?

- É, não é assim que funciona?

- Bom, de certa forma sim, quando um homem e uma mulher ficam juntos, eles vão e...

- GRAY, NÃO PRECISA ENTRAR EM DETALHES! – Elza gritou o interrompendo – Natsu, de onde você acha que vêm as crianças?

- Hum... de ovos como o Happy? – Natsu respondeu com um olhar sincero.

- ...Eu DESISTO, pra mim chega, antes que eu faça uma loucura! – Elza socou a mesa e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Gray então tomou a palavra:

- Natsu, vou falar em bom português pra você. O que existe entre a Bisca e o Alzack é amor!

- Amor?

- É, amor, é o que faz eles ficarem juntos.

- Hummmmmmm... – Natsu fechou os olhos e cruzou os braços; com um pouco de atenção podia se ouvir o cérebro dele trabalhando.

- ...Vou tentar pela última vez – Elza respirou fundo – Natsu, agora lembre-se se tudo que você fez pela Lucy. O tanto que vocês andam juntos, as várias vezes que você a salvou, todas as vezes que você arriscou sua vida por ela. Isso sem contar quando você foi até longe só para lhe trazer a cerejeira arco-íris... – Elza não pôde evitar um olhar sonhador na última frase.

- Ah! – Natsu de repente arregalou os olhos, parecendo surpreso consigo mesmo – Eu entendi o que quer dizer!

- Sério? Então, qual é o significado da sua relação com a Lucy? – os olhos da maga brilhavam.

- Prejuízo! – ele respondeu como quem acaba de descobrir a roda.

Elza nem teve forças para falar.

- Olha, sempre que eu estou com a Lucy eu me machuco bastante, e ela também... e também ficamos bem encrencados... fora as advertências que a Fairy Tail toma por causa disso, e as multas que eu acabo tendo que pagar! Puxa, só dá prejuízo esse nosso time! – Natsu ria abertamente.

Elza saiu da guilda escoltada por Gray e Juvia, pois tinha se reequipado com a Armadura Fairy sem se dar conta e estava prestes a atacar Natsu.

- O que foi que houve? – o matador de dragões olhava para a saída, de onde havia apenas restos da aura raivosa de Elza, sem entender.

- Acho que a Elza-chan estava cansada, Natsu. – Mirajane respondeu docemente.

- Puxa vida, acabou que eu não entendi direito o que ela queria... – ele foi até o balcão e se sentou num dos banquinhos – Mirajane, afinal... o que é o amor, hein?

- Bem, como posso explicar... ah! Olhe à sua volta Natsu, o que você vê?

- Ahn... a nossa guilda?

- Sim, aí está a sua resposta. – ela sorriu.

- A nossa guilda é o amor? – ele arregalou os olhos.

- Sim! É o amor que mantém a nossa guilda. O amor entre os amigos, – Mirajane apontou para um grupo da Faity Tail que bebia alegremente em uma das mesas – o amor das famílias – ao longe, ela apontou para Macao e Romeo, e Bisca e Alsack com Asuka – e o amor dos casais – numa mesa perto, Levy conversava com um envergonhado Gajeel.

- Ah, é isso? Poxa, agora parece tão simples, não sei porque a Elza complicou tanto! Mas... – Natsu parou por uns segundos – Mirajane... você já sentiu esse tal de amor dos casais?

- Bem, há um bom tempo atrás já me interessei por alguns rapazes, mas hoje em dia eles não fazem mais o meu estilo. – ela sorriu amavelmente – Mas por que a pergunta?

- É que eu queria saber o que se sente quando se tem isso. – ele coçou a cabeça, um pouco sem jeito – Será que é isso que eu sinto quando eu estou com a Lucy? – ele perguntou curioso.

- Ah, eu não sei... o que você sente quando está com ela?

- Eu fico muito feliz!

- E você tem vontade de ficar sempre com ela?

- Sempre... sempre não, mas muitas vezes sim, eu me divirto muito com ela!

- E você a acha bonita, não é?

- Acho sim! Mas... – ele abaixou a voz – não conta pra ela, mas acho que você é mais bonita, Mira! – ele riu.

- Ora, obrigada! – Mirajane deu mais um de seus sorrisos doces.

- Mas então, o que isso quer dizer? – Natsu estava impaciente.

De repente, um burburinho tomou conta da guilda. Lucy estava na porta, andando devagar, mas sorrindo.

- Lucy! – Natsu abandonou o balcão e foi correndo até a maga estelar.

- Eu achei as suas frutas flambadas quando fui limpar a cozinha... incrivelmente elas estavam ótimas, estou me sentindo bem melhor agora. – ela fez um sinal de positivo.

- Que bom, Lucy! Ei gente, a Lucy tá recuperada, vamos comemorar! – Natsu a puxou pelo braço, enquanto a guilda fazia um enorme barulho e uma música começou a tocar.

Limpando o balcão, observando a bagunça de longe, Mirajane sorria:

- Eu também não sei o que isso quer dizer, Natsu, você vai ter que descobrir sozinho...

Mas o que quer que seja, tenho certeza de que é um sentimento muito, muito precioso.

* * *

_Agradeço desde já as leituras e as reviews! Até a próxima!_

_Hakeru-chan_


End file.
